


Heaven is a Place on Earth With You

by implicitgrunge



Category: Captain America (Movies), StevexBucky - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And puns bc who doesnt like puns, Bucky is so done, Fluff, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sarcasms sarcasms, Steve is Steve, did i say fluff, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicitgrunge/pseuds/implicitgrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it." Steve bites his lower lip to stop the grin forming on his mouth.<br/>"What?" He sits up straight and looks directly at Bucky's eyes with his best poker face. "You know what I mean, when are you planning to tell it on my face?" He shrugs and just as he starts to form the words on his lips, he stops. At least he tried.</p><p>Or the fic where Bucky tries to protect Steve with every way he can while Steve tries to make him think he can handle his own. At least they tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a Place on Earth With You

The aroma of the pastries from the bakery next door usually makes Bucky's entire day whole before it even started but this time, it doesn't. He just got an approximate three-hour sleep (he included the almost one hour staring at the ceiling because he thinks he should) and he doesn't feel like getting up, not this time.

Without even looking at the small alarm clock on his bedside table, he knows it is about five o'clock. Sometimes he regrets buying the shit from the local market even though he got it half the price (the old lady said he's good-looking and gentleman, a true story). He should've just bought Steve that sketchbook he looks at everyday they come home from the warehouse. Steve doesn't need it for sure because firstly, he got five different types in different sizes and secondly, they both know it's too expensive. But who says he needs an alarm clock when waking up with a growling stomach is much better? He thinks he will die from ulcer.

He picks up a shirt from the small pile on the floor. Being jobless for four days apparently means no laundry too. His ma usually goes by his apartment every week or two to visit and help his very hygienic son with the dishes and laundry but he insisted that washing the clothes is too much for her always-aching back.

_"You know there will always be dishes on the sink, waiting patiently for a volunteer to aid for them. But only because you're insisting." He adds with a wink, earning a playful punch on the shoulder by his laughing mother._

Sometimes, cross that, everyday, Steve will come to his apartment and help him with cooking. He lives next door so it's not really a hassle, he says. He can only cook a stew and fry an egg but that will do.

_"At least I never almost set the house on fire." Steve chuckles when Bucky complained that the stew he made has no taste._

_"That was one time, one time. I knew you were going to make me suffer till I'm good as dead when I saw you laughing instead of helping me that day," Bucky rolls his eyes, smiling._

_"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You should've seen your face, you're so close to tears, man. You just grabbed the nearest cloth by the chair and placed it on the fire not knowing it's the shirt you just bought." He laughs from the memory and Bucky just wants to cover his face. Not because he's unattractive (he very certainly isn't), but because his smile may or may not lead to things involving the lips._

_"Whatever. Okay, it tastes.. fine."_

_"I take that as delicious and irresistible and that you can't help but to ask for another bowl."_

_"Shut up."_

_-_

After a few minutes he finds himself looking in front of a mirror wearing his most decent suit. He's going to town, try his luck at the local restaurant or the warehouse his uncle's been telling him to check out yesterday.

He still feels regretful for his last job since it really pays him well. Unfortunately, a lot of factories has risen and lately the competition has gotten tighter so the shoe factory he's been working at before had to cut down the number of its employees.

He knew it was coming since he was just a new guy but he at least thought that the owner's daughter would object his leaving. She constantly goes to the place to supervise but he was certainly sure that she was just trying to check him out. He never asked her out for a date though. Just some flirting whenever she's around but maybe he would have if she just made him stay. A lovely girl she still was, though.

With a final glance on his wristwatch, he goes for his door to leave but it opens before he even touches the knob. "Steve," he breathes. Steve is standing by the door, with a paper bag on his left hand and a smug smile on his face that Bucky really hates.

"Aren't you supposed to be on work today? Why are you still here? Do you want to get fired as well?" Bucky scowls at him.

"Woah, woah that turned out not exactly as what I expected."

"What do you want me to do? Run straight for you and hug you like I didn't see you yesterday? Steve you should have left one hour and a half ago. Don't smile at me like that, this is a serious matter. You could go now, arrive at the store and have the words "you're fired" welcome you. What would you do if you lose your job! Go back to that factory and live your nights at your bed with endless coughing? Why are you so stubborn?" Bucky feels his whole body shaking and he closes his fists to stop it. Steve just looks at him, his smile gone and he just stands there like his feet is glued to the floor.

He might have overreacted but Bucky can't imagine Steve losing his job, he just can't. This is the best one he's got since he would just stay at the counter without inhaling dust and smoke and carrying heavy things like in the factory and warehouse he's been before.

He doesn't want to see Steve again on his bed, coughing so loudly that he's afraid his lungs would almost come out of his mouth and feel his skin burning again because of his fever. He doesn't want to imagine the worst happening but he just can't help it.

"Omygod Buck, I'm so so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to make you worried. My boss told me to attend my shift later because she's been renovating the inside of the store and she doesn't want me to be there in the process because of my health. I should've told you yesterday but I know you're tired so I thought I would just surprise you with a sandwich for some good luck. That was a foolish move, I know. I will never do that again I promise. And I will never do anything to lose my job. God, I'm really sorry Buck, please calm down." Steve is rambling but he doesn't care.

He gently strokes Bucky's hair, whispering I'm sorry's and calm down's on his ear. He's hugging him tightly, despite him being smaller than the other guy. He didn't think Bucky would react that way and end up furious with puffy eyes on his arms.

"Okay, okay. Listen to me you little punk," Bucky says. He has removed himself from Steve's embrace and now suddenly back to the tough guy he is. Any signs of his emotions earlier is gone and he's now looking so serious with a slight hint of a smile. "Do that again one more time and I will seriously, seriously, punch you in the face."

"Sure," Steve grins.

Bucky tries his very best not to smile. "You're such a dick. Now give me my sandwich."

"Yes, sir." Steve hands him the bag and mockingly salutes him.

"You seriously are a pain in the ass." Bucky fondly shakes his head as he steps out of the door.

"I know. Good luck, buddy." Steve says with a smile before he loudly closes the door on Bucky's face. Great, he just got kicked out from his own house. He really, really hates the jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> After being a professional fanfic reader (there's no such thing as that, i know) for years on this site, I decided to publish one. Early sorry's for the mistakes and you can help me improve by commenting. This was mostly inspired by any lana del rey's songs that plays on shuffle. Listen to her if you don't, her voice is so damn soothing.


End file.
